El rostro de acuarela
by twoforce
Summary: Eren no puede distinguirlo y Rivaille trata de aliviar esa soledad. Nada que el amor y la compañía puedan solucionar juntos, y a pesar de todo siempre hay una solución. Triste o feliz. Siempre habrá una sonrisa o una lágrima entre recordar y olvidar. Pero sin embargo no hay que dejar que el corazón olvide. / RiRen/ One-Shot/


**Hola cosas bellas. **

**Soy yo, Kokiri. Y este es un One-shot que he escrito con mucho amor para ustedes, espero que les guste.**

**Pareja: RiRen /Rivaille x Eren/**

**Género: Drama / Romance. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. **

* * *

_**El rostro de acuarela.**_

_**.**_

-Mi hijo es una persona muy solitaria.-dijo finalmente de forma triste la señora Jeager.

-¿Y cree qué yo puedo ayudarle con eso?-preguntó cansado.

-Su amigo Armin está de campamento.

-¿Y la chica?

-Sería bueno si pasara el tiempo con un hombre también.-hizo un pausa y luego lo miró con unos ojos suplicantes, con la fuerza de una madre.- Por favor.-rogó.

-Esta bien.-contestó sin salida. Él no quería cuidar un niño ante su perspectiva, pero aceptó.

Aceptó aquél trato que le traería la locura en futuro. Y también en esa palabra que no conocía: Amor.

.

.

-Eren.-mencionó su nombre al entrar a la habitación sin tocar. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de tocar aquella puerta que correspondía al joven castaño.

Sentando en la cama de su habitación, Eren se levantó repetidamente a ver a aquél hombre que le había llamado. Sabía quién era. Esa voz, ese corte tan peculiar y anticuado de cabello y como olvidar ese tono tan profundo como la noche. Solo podía ser Rivaille.

-¡Rivaille.-le llamó emocionado. -¡Llegas tarde! -reclamó.

-Tú no me das hora de llegada, mocoso.-respondió analizando como todos los días el rostro del joven.

Lo analizaba con delicadeza. Los rasgos de sus grande ojos aqua, su nariz, su boca, todo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntó mientras se giraba y buscaba algunas cosas entre sus cajones.

-Podrías salir a jugar futbol, u otra cosa. No eres un niño de guardería. -sugirió el azabache mientras tomaba asiento. Todos los días iba con Eren por las tardes, normalmente desde la cuatro de la tarde hasta donde su tiempo pudiera dejarlos ir.

Eren dejó de sonreír con esa bella sonrisa que había estado adornando su rostro desde que el hombre llegó.

-Sabes que no me gusta.-respondió.

-No estás paralitico.-reclamó de mala gana Rivaille.

-No quiero.

-Mocoso. Otros quisiera correr como tú.

-Usted no entiende. -dijo abatido mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, llevó su vista al techo done su vista no se hundía y desfiguraba.

-Quiero entender.-respondió este mientras se acercaba a la cama donde el castaño reposaba y empezca acariciar el cabello.- Ya hemos jugado juntos, podrías ir a patearle el culo a esos hijos de mami si pudieras.

-Me da vergüenza.-admitió nuevamente.

-Podrías empezar a hacer cosas nuevas, intentar recordarlos.

-Solo quiero recordarlo a usted.-confesó mientras se aferraba de la camisa del otro, intentó mirarlo pero con esa acción al mismo tiempo él se abatía, pero incluso su corazón seguía palpitando al punto de sonrojar sus mejillas y agitarse.

Rivaille lo miró otra vez y empezó a recordar cada detalle de su rostro. Otra vez.

-Tengo miedo.-volvió a declarar Eren.-Tengo miedo de ya no poder reconocerlo. Salir y ver a los demás sin saber quienes son es duro, vergonzoso, pero usted, no quiero simplemente ser grosero.

-Reconoces mi voz.

-¿Y si se me olvida?

-Te diré quién soy.

-¿Me lo promete?

-Si, maldita sea. No seas nena y deja de andar lagrimeando.-dijo Rivaille mientras secaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que emergían de los ojos esmeraldas.

.

Recorrió las calles nocturnas otra vez como siempre había hecho hacía a su casa. Una vez que llegó a ese edificio donde resguardaba su departamento e ingresó a su hogar, se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió aquél cuaderno. Siguiendo sus propias indicaciones empezó a escribir:

_Hoy volví a ir con el mocoso. Eren formalmente. _

_Le dije lo bueno que era en fútbol como ya me había dicho anteriormente, aunque aún no estoy totalmente seguro sí es verdad o es una mariquita. Quiero creerme a mí mismo._

_Él me dijo que no quería olvidarme,__** él sufre de prosopagnosia**__. Eso es uy importante de recordar. Él no puede reconocer rostros. Debo tener cuidado o puede darse cuenta. No puedo olvidarlo. Esta vez no puedo olvidar las cosas otra vez. Él mocoso siempre está al tanto de reconocer mi cabello y voz, todas esas cosas insignificantes para mí pero para él es su todo. _

_Él tiene miedo de olvidarme. Mientras yo le olvido constantemente._

_Él no sabe que sufrí un accidente, __**padezco de amnesia**__._

_Al inicio pensé que sería fácil, solo debía cuidar al mocoso un día y después lo olvidaría. Pero cuando al fin lo conocí no quería olvidarlo y quería recordarlo y comencé este diario, y como según he escrito yo le ayudo en su vida a no esta solo. No sé quien ayuda más a quién. Ambos éramos solitarios. Este diario me ayuda a recordar las cosas que olvido. Pero aun así yo también tengo miedo, miedo de ya no poder recordado. _

_Por que yo también lo amo._

* * *

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como sabrán esta es una cuenta doble, somos dos autoras, yo soy Kokiri y mi compañera es Hylian. Así como próximamente verán como mini historias propias e historias juntas. Este mes esperamos darles una historia fascinante que les llegue a su bello corazón. **

**Gracias por leer. Los quiero. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
